Mariage Bleu:::English:::
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Zoro believes his love for Luffy is unrequited, and as a result he accepts a marriage proposal from the first person who asks: Ace. What will Luffy do now?:::LuffyxZoro:::Yaoi:::MPREG:::CHAP. 4 UP!
1. Zoro's depression

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-•**Mariage Bleu**•-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥  
(-Blue Marriage-)

──── **(ByLudra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴  
**•X•-**And Fixed by **Lamia-•X•**

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

♥•x•♥**Ludra's Notes(Updated)**♥•x•♥

Thanks a lot to Lamia! she actually fixed this chapter, so my mistakes or grammar errors are now fixed and erased. This chapter is the one fixed by her. I really appraise her help for this chapter and I hope that she whould be my beta for this fic from now on n-n.

♥•x•♥**Old Ludra's Notes**♥•x•♥

ok well, I'm trying to translate my Spanish fic to English n-n but like I'm not so well in that language, so please don't blame me, I'm doing my best. Anyway, I'm 'till learning English so I'm using a translate program to help me, but it isn't so good. So don't bother if you find some mistakes or grammar errors XP. Besides, if you're learning Spanish and if you're curious, you can read this fic in that language in the Spanish section of One Piece (and yes, I'm better in that way XD and also I already have the chapter 2 there).

Well it took my a while to translate this fic, so I hope you'll like my fic n-n

**Principal pairing:** Luffy/Zoro

Why? Because I only love this way XD and also because there's not any fic in that way T-T, that's really sad. That's why I'm doing this fic n-n

In this fic there's also MPREG (Male Pregnant) but it'll be in later chapters ;D

Well…I don't have much to say, I'm only doing this to take my fic read by other people with a different language that mine (also to practice more English in some way n-n), so if you like to read this fic, go on n-n.

**Warnings: **This fic is Y-A-O-I, boy's love, M/M, boy/boy, man/man and other relations forms. So if you don't like things like this, please find a fic with you likes and leave at once, but if you like that, so please me to read my fic. Thanks n-n

♥†**Symbols**†♥

"…**words in bold…"  
**These ones mean that the character is speaking.

'…_words in italic…'  
_These ones mean that the character is thinking.

«…words…»  
These ones substitute the quotation marks and mean that something is no really true or make emphasis in a special word or sentence.

Uppercases  
These one mean that a character emphasis in a word or they scream really loud.

"…**words in bold…"--**"…**words in bold…"  
**These ones mean that two characters are speaking at same time.

That's all XD, so now read the fic!

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥  
**Enjoy!  
****L.M.N**  
♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

The day was sunny and temperate, with a calm breeze, totally relaxed for having a nap on-deck. Yes, all the elements were perfect for one of Zoro's greater likes; sure they were, if only he were the same as always. 

The swordsman was recharging at the edge of the deck, lost in the calm of the sea. At first sight, this would be something normal, except at that hour, even with the perfect weather conditions for sleep, the green-haired man was still awake.

It was normal to see Zoro sleeping four or five times or more a day, but lately he was awake as often as a normal person, and as if that wasn't rare enough, not seeing him training could make one wonder if he was sick or if this was another dimension. Yes, he was that bad.

Several weeks passed and the swordsman continued in that state, so strange, not like his usual self. Why? The answer was so simple that the green-haired man was unlikely to realize it.

Not long before, Zoro had begun to have some very strange feelings toward his captain. Yeah, that charismatic boy, full of energy and unsurpassable stupidity; yes, that boy with raven hair, a great smile, and—why not repeat it?—incredible idiocy. Without knowing why, Zoro began to feel captivated by him. He couldn't tear his gaze from the boy; he felt sad if he wasn't near him. How was it possible? …Well, Zoro wondered the same. Those sensations became an annoyance to the swordsman, but he didn't know why they were directed at his captain in the first place and, to be frank, it scared him.

Yes, the great Roronoa Zoro, the daredevil, the demon, the pirate-hunter—yes, that same one was afraid of those new feelings. He'd never felt them in his entire life and he didn't really know what they meant. They could be good or bad, but one thing was certain: He didn't understand them.

Several more days passed in that way, with Zoro not understanding what he felt. Furthermore, the feelings began to affect him to the point that he stopped training and sleeping. The fact itself surprised him a lot, though, when he tried to return to his old routines and simply wasn't able to. His thoughts were bombarded with many things about Luffy, without being able to forget them. The small, hyperactive captain governed his mind now and the swordsman couldn't do anything to overthrow him, or at least that was what he thought. He was immensely surprised when he realized that he wasn't unable to get Luffy out of his thoughts, but he was unwilling to. Frightening, no?

Several more days passed in that way, with Zoro not understanding what he felt. Furthermore, the feelings began to affect him to the point that he stopped training and sleeping. The fact itself surprised him a lot, though, when he tried to return to his old routines and simply wasn't able to. His thoughts were bombarded with many things about Luffy, without being able to forget them. The small, hyperactive captain governed his mind now and the swordsman couldn't do anything to overthrow him, or at least that was what he thought. He was immensely surprised when he realized that he wasn't unable to get Luffy out of his thoughts, but he was unwilling to. Frightening, no?

Through days, weeks, and months the green-haired man remained in that state. The rest of the nakama recognized the odd case of their friend; Chopper even examined him to discover the reason behind his condition, but could find nothing wrong with the swordsman. In time, the small reindeer requested that Sanji make special food for Zoro, believing such could cure him, and in spite of the protests from the blonde against fixing particular dishes only for the marimo, he ended up making them; after all, although he didn't admit it openly, Sanji cared about Zoro's well-being.

So, from the moment when those feelings appeared in Zoro, the days passed in that way until today.

**"Oi, Zoro!" **The unmistakable voice of Usopp was heard. **"Are you ok? You've been like this for two months, what's wrong with you?"**

**"Nothing"** he sighed dispiritedly. **"It's none of your business"**

**"WHAT! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW YOUR GRATITUDE TO M—"**

**"FOOD'S READY!" **Sanji called, cutting off the brunette's words.

At that, all the crew members of the _Going Merry_ started off for the kitchen, except for Luffy, who, after hearing Sanji's announcement, had gotten there in a matter of seconds and was already waiting for the food.

Zoro and Usopp were the last ones to arrive, only one of them happy to have come at all. Inside, the same phrases as always sounded:

**"SANJI, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, SANJI, FOOD!"** Luffy exclaimed like usual, with no patience whatsoever.

While Luffy attended to the food matter, the interrogation of Zoro continued.

**"Oi, Zoro," **Nami began. "What's with the long face? Are you still sick?"

**"It's nothing"** the green-haired man grunted with annoyance.

**"As if!"** she said, angered.** "It's been two months already and you're still in the same lame state!"**

**"But it's not any illness"** Chopper piped up from his place beside the redhead. **"It could be because Zoro hasn't been eating well. Oi, Sanji…"**

"I know, I know, I've done what you told me and prepared him nutritious food," the cook said while serving the plates and giving the «special food» to Zoro.

**"Oi, oi, Sanji!" **Usopp cried. **"Is that supposed to be food?" **He distrustfully observed the green-haired man's plate, which was replete with vegetables, a VERY small piece of meat, and several strange seeds, which had been provided by the reindeer. **"Looking at this, it's no mystery to me why Zoro is still sick."**

**"That's what Chopper told me to give him"** Sanji raised his cigarette a little.

**"Oi, Chopper, what're you trying to do, let Zoro die of starvation or what?"** Usopp asked.

**"WHAT!"** the doctor screeched. **"Of course not! That's nutritious food; it'll restore his energy, his digestion, his blood…"**

**"OIIIIII STRAAAAANGE FOOOOOOOD!"** The captain's voice interrupted everything as one of his arms stretched to steal Zoro's food.

**"LUFFY, DON'T EAT ZORO'S FOOD!" **Usopp and Chopper shouted in unison.

**"Ack! What is this?"** Luffy inquired. "It tastes like medicine. Oi, Sanji, is this food?"

**"Asshole! Of course it's food, it just has some mixtures of medicinal herbs, you idiot"** the cook replied. **"Also, that's only for Zoro"**

**"Only for Zoro?" **Luffy turned to see the swordsman. **"Why?"**

The others were floored by such a stupid question.

**"IDIOT, HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED THAT ZORO IS SICK?" **Nami snorted.

**"Zoro is sick? Really?"**

**"IDIOT, PAY MORE ATTENTION TO OTHERS!"** Usopp hit his captain's head.

During the discussion of the raven-haired boy's lack of interest in anything not concerning food, Zoro's mind was distant from the noise.

_'Then…Luffy hadn't even realized my state… Is that how important I am to him?'_ the swordsman thought with great disappointment. He couldn't avoid feeling sadness and the gloominess of his face was even more clearly pronounced.

**"YOU SHOULD PAY MORE…"** continued the discussion, but before the phrase finished everyone stopped upon seeing the other man's movements. Zoro had risen suddenly and, without saying anything, he walked toward the door of the kitchen to leave.

**"Z-Zoro?"** Luffy inquired.

**"There's a name for Zoro's problem"** a new voice said.

**"ROBIN!" "ROBIN-CHWAN!****♥"** everyone cried simultaneously.

The woman was at the corner of the table reading a book like usual, not really separated from the crewmates but still staying outside of the «conversation», totally calm and noiseless, giving the impression of being absent.

**"What do you mean, Robin?"** Nami inquired, a little doubtful.

**"What's happening to Zoro is something quite common, and you don't need to be a genius to know it"**

**"WHAT!"** they screamed at the same time (again).

**"So, Zoro's problem is called «depression»"**

**"Depression!" **they repeated, still together.

**"That's right"** she assured them with a small smile showing on her face.

**"Wait a minute!" **Now Nami spoke alone. **"Are you insinuating that Zoro is depressed? ZO-RO? The same Zoro that we know? …Is that possible?"**

**"I just call ' em like I see 'em, Miss Navigator."**

**"B-But Robin, we're talking about Zoro"** added Usopp. **"Zoro's the tough type, how could he ever get depressed?"**

**"Depression can happen in anybody, it doesn't matter if you're strong or weak. It only has to reach your vulnerable point and that's all."** She smiled.

**"Vulnerable point?"** Now it was Luffy who asked. "What kind of vulnerable point?"

**"There could be many, captain"** she said without losing her smile. **"For some people, their weak point is pride. For others it's the death of a loved one or…" **

**"Or…what, Robin!"** the three simpletons clamored.

**"Or when they're in love and their feelings aren't returned" **

**"WHAT!"** Yeah, they were totally surprised. **"ZORO IN LOVE!"** they cried out with all their breath, ignoring the last part Robin had mentioned.

**"W-Wait a minute, Robin"** said the liar when he'd gotten his voice back. **"Don't you think that you're exaggerating? I mean, we're talking about Zoro, the training freak, the sword-lover… How could he feel something like that for somebody?" **

**"You can't judge a book by its cover"** she replied smoothly. **"And if he's not in love, then what do you suggest?" **

**"Hmmm…"** With this, Usopp tried to come up with a logical answer, but he couldn't find one.

**"Anyway, that doesn't matter"** said the redhead, hitting the table and then rising. **"Zoro is Zoro, he'll be fine no matter what. You'll see. With time, he'll be the same Zoro as always."**

**"Oh, the great wisdom of Nami-swan!**** ♥" **

**"Meanwhile…"** She closed her eyes and sighed. **"Oi, Luffy, I'll be waiting for you in my cabin. Don't forget, ok?" **

**"Yeah, sure." **

That said, the redhead moved to exit the kitchen, leaving the others surprised and Sanji killing Luffy.

As she walked, Nami noticed the green-haired man resting against the mast. She halted her steps and stood on the balustrade to continue her inspection.

If it were the habitual Zoro, he would have complained about her watching him like that, but since he wasn't, the girl stayed.

Looking at him, Nami could see that the boy was really downhearted. He had stopped his training and his naps on the deck, two things he loved more than anything, and now spent all his time watching the sea or with a lost look. Why was he like this? It was a mystery.

_'Could what Robin-nee-san said be true?'_ she meditated. _'Could Zoro be depressed? Could it be true that Zoro is in love…and if he is, is it true that his love is unrequited…?' _

Her gaze remained on Zoro, and she felt a little pity at seeing the boy in that state. The old Zoro had disappeared two months ago and nobody knew the reason for it. The redheaded girl wanted to see the normal swordsman again, the one who fought out of pride with Sanji over any stupid thing, the one who Luffy was in love with.

_'…Luffy… Could it possibly be that Zoro is in love with Luffy?'_ She gave a long sigh. _'C'mon, Nami, that's too good to be true… Poor Luffy, what if Zoro is in love with someone else, what'll he do? …After all these months training him…'_ Another sigh left her lips.

It wasn't long before the girl moved away from the balustrade to go to her cabin. Zoro watched her askance and analyzed her movements: the way she descended the stairs, how she swayed her hips like a typical woman, her body, her bust, legs, everything, until losing his view of her at the door of her cabin.

_'THAT DAMNED WOMAN… I HOPE THAT SHE ROTS IN HELL!'_ he cursed mentally, total and complete fury in his glance. …Why, the answer had been given one month before his gloom set in.

Three months ago, without apparent reason, Luffy and Name had become friendlier than normal. It was now common to see them together all the time, talking, writing something away from everyone else's view, gathering oranges, and many other things, and that wasn't the most surprising of all. Everybody was astonished to see Luffy staying alone with Nami in her cabin. Yup…that was VERY strange.

In the first place, this new behavior got the attention of all the crew, mainly the cook, who wouldn't stop complaining with kicks to the raven-haired boy. The answer they got—or rather that Nami gave them—was that they wanted some time to be alone. The reaction, of course, was a total explosion, in addition to more restlessness and questions without satisfactory answers.

During that month, the entire crew of the _Going Merry_ began to get used to seeing the two together, with the clear exception of Sanji, who wasn't at all pleased to see them like that. He protested, went on strike, and demanded answers, but his anger only lasted a little while, thanks to Nami's great ability to tame him. However, the blonde wasn't the only one who didn't like the idea. Zoro was not only bothered, he was irritated to death, although he wasn't sure why.

In this way the days passed, and after meals, as she left the kitchen, the thief always reminded Luffy to come to her cabin, but for what? …It was a mystery, although one could imagine what for, and that was exactly what everyone wanted to avoid. All these actions enraged Zoro.

On one day especially, luck wasn't with the skilled swordsman.

The day was sunny after a half-century (in fact, it was only two days) of rain. The clouds were very high; in the distance the blue sky could be seen without problem. Certainly it was a beautiful day for all, with one green-haired exception.

Zoro had finished his routine of lifting weights 5000 times and was going to continue with another series of 5000 push-ups. He had sweated too much and his shirt had become bothersome, so he took it off with no qualms, at least until he noticed who was watching him.

**"Oi, Zoro" **

The charismatic voice made him freeze.

**"L-Luffy?"** he stuttered.

It was strange that Zoro hadn't noticed the boy there, but at that time when those weird feelings were appearing, his mind was too busy to attend to other things. It was already hard to focus on his training and sleeping, which wasn't excessive like usual.

**"Oi, Zoro, you still have that scar on your chest"** said the high-spirited boy.

**"Of course, you idiot!"** He grunted a little, but immediately turned his back to the other boy. A great blush was in his cheeks when he realized where his captain had been looking. "It was a very bad wound, it's logical that the scar hasn't disappeared."

Suddenly, the swordsman felt strange. There he was, without a shirt, and behind him was his stupid captain looking at him. It wasn't new, Luffy had often seen him without his shirt and he'd never cared, so why did he now? He didn't have the answer, but the most worrisome was…his continuous blushes, which now didn't seem to ever leave his face.

**"Hehe, well, the scars make you look so coooooooooll, Zoro"** Luffy smiled widely at him.

Hearing him, Zoro could listen to his heartbeat's acceleration… He had no idea how it was possible that a simple compliment like that caused such a reaction in him.

At that moment, the green-haired boy turned his head to look at the raven-haired boy, who was still showing that wide smile, from the corner of his eye. Seeing him that way, Zoro blushed even more, but not long after Nami's voice was heard, breaking the enchantment.

**"Oi, Luffy, I'm waiting for you!"** the girl called from the threshold of her cabin door. **"Are you coming or not?"**

**"Yeah, I'm coming!"** With that, the boy got up from his comfortable seat on the floor to run full speed to the redhead.

Seeing how Luffy ran, the blush became one of anger. Zoro couldn't avoid feeling jealous of that damned woman who had snatched his Luffy. Yup, the boy had realized his jealousy, no thanks to himself, but to the women.

A few days ago in that month, Zoro had been cleaning his swords to maintain their beautiful shine. While he was doing that, the girls had come closer to his position, completely focused on their talk.

**"I know, Robin, but I can't do anything with Sanji's jealousy"** said the redheaded girl.

**"You should talk with him. It seems like he really loves you, so he can't avoid feeling** **jealous when you're with Luffy" **the other girl pointed out.

**"I know, but I can't blame him for falling in love with me." **

**"Well, you should at least make him stop trying to kill Luffy"** adduced the black-haired girl.

**"Hahaha, like he could kill Luffy." **

The talk went on longer, but Zoro paid no heed to the rest; the little attention given to the topic by the two women had made him think.

Sanji was extremely angry with Luffy for being with Nami, which, when translated into girl-talk, meant he wanted to kill the black-haired boy because of his jealousy. Now, according to Zoro's understanding of jealousy, it appears when somebody gets involved in a «certain way» with something or somebody that someone else wants too much. With that analogy, Zoro realized he was similar to Sanji, the only difference being that he wanted to kill Nami instead of Luffy.

Like that the warrior realized his jealousy, although he couldn't understand very well the reason why he wanted Luffy to the degree that he had the feelings at all. At least he already understood his anger and the desire to cut Nami to pieces. Yup, it was a great advance.

However, the knowledge of his jealousy toward Nami didn't help him, because now he couldn't avoid showing it in front of his nakama. Good thing he was Roronoa Zoro, somebody not expected to feel jealousy or love for somebody. Yeah, sometimes reputation was very good for eliminating any doubts.

Then, when Luffy finally entered the navigator's cabin, Zoro listened closely from a safe position. That was the only thing he needed to explode.

Not thinking twice, Zoro, with a fulminating glare, approached the door with deadly steps. It was time to kill Nami, and he'd enjoy it, definitely. A few steps from the door, the boy listened to the pair's voices. He stopped.

**"Oi, Nami, can I do it already?" **

That was, without a doubt, Luffy's voice. With that, Zoro approached quietly, put his ear on the door, and focused all his senses on listening to them.

**"And why are you asking me, you moron?"** she snorted. **"You should do it if you feel like it, you don't need my consent!" **

**"Then I'll do it right now!" **

Zoro felt a great pain in chest upon hearing that. He couldn't believe his ears: It was true that Luffy and Nami were a couple…

**"Wait, Luffy! I still need to get you ready so you can do it well!" **Nami called. **"You're inexperienced with this, so let an expert on the matter guide you and stop rushing me!"**

**"Wooooo, but I want to do it already"** Luffy said in a downcast voice.

Again the pain came to Zoro, pulsating, feeling like a huge sword had stabbed him straight in the heart. He could almost feel how it split apart, as though made of glass, so fragile.

Zoro didn't want to listen anymore. He began to move away from the door, turned around, and walked crestfallenly back to where he'd been training just a few minutes before. Once there he half-heartedly tried to forget the conversation…but never could. From that day onward, the depression began.

Now, returning to the present, Zoro always observed Nami from head to toe every time she descended to her cabin. He tried to analyze her, to figure out why Luffy had chosen her instead of him…and the answer was so obvious that he didn't want to accept it.

Zoro was utterly a man, and because of that he didn't have any womanly attributes. He didn't know how to sway his hips, or walk with that feminine elegance; he didn't have a waspish waist or those big boobs that any man would go gaga over. If those things were what attracted Luffy, Zoro was at a complete disadvantage.

A small sigh wandered in the air as Zoro continued his analysis.

It was funny how one changed when overwhelmed by strange feelings like these. Zoro had already conceded his defeat by Nami—which was a big deal—in spite of how he hated to lose. Yup, the green-haired guy wasn't pleased with the defeat, but even sometimes when victory seemed unattainable there was still a hope of winning…but in this fight the light was totally lost in the pitch-blackness.

Another of the big changes in him was the time he spent thinking, something unusual for him. He didn't like to complicate his life; besides, he didn't need it. Yeah, there were great changes in him, and frankly he now expected the unimaginable from himself…like being in love.

_'…me, in love?...'_ The words resonated in his thoughts.

He'd never fallen in love before, making the possibility of doing so now remote, since he now had a whole mess of feelings… But now it was illuminated.

The swordsman's reaction was more incredible than anything imaginable. His mouth opened until it couldn't open farther, his eyes doing the same. He began to sweat, his heart beat as quickly as it had a long time ago, he felt a lump in his throat, his mouth went dry, his head started to hurt, and he felt a strange knotting sensation in his stomach, all at the same time to bother with passion.

_'DAMN IT! IT CAN'T BE… I…I…I'M IN LOVE WITH LUFFY!' _

Upon realizing his love for Luffy, many things cleared up for Zoro. Now he understood why he'd felt such tremendous jealousy, why he'd become depressed upon finding out that his beloved loved another person as well as why he'd reasoned that Luffy preferred Nami over him. Yeah, everything made sense now.

However, as if he hadn't already known it was painful, Zoro felt worse now. It was the first time he'd fallen in love and his feelings were not accepted. Again the old palpitations in his chest returned.

First, Zoro felt fury, sadness, desperation, discouragement…the boy was a sea of feelings and the one responsible for his state was Luffy.

_'Why the hell does Luffy like boobs! …If only I had them…'_ He stopped when he realized his thoughts._ 'If only I were a woman…I could have an opportunity with Luffy…' _

He was quiet, inclining his head a little and focusing on the infinite sea of the sky.

_'What nonsense…there's no way I could be a woman… Besides, women are weak and I don't want to be weak.' _

Again silence reigned.

_'But not all of them are like that. Kuina never was…and Nami and Robin are physically weak, but they're strong in other ways…'_ He sighed. _'…Women are fragile, they must be treated with more gentleness…that's what a woman is…' _

He was still meditating with his lost gaze on the sky. He lowered his sight so it was centered on the sea.

**"…fragile…" **

If that was the essence of woman, then Zoro could do it. Although he didn't want to admit it, he, a man, was fragile, not as much as the women, but he could get hurt and could die—not that easily—and because of that he trained and became physically strong so his fragility wouldn't condemn him.

**"…hehe, I'm fragile…"** Those lips evinced a tiny smile, something that they never used to do.

**"You're fragile, Zoro?" **

The voice frightened Zoro, mainly because of who it belonged to.

**"Lu-Lu-Lu-Lu-Luffy"** he stuttered. **"DAMN YOU, WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" **

**"Ah, sorry"** said the simpleton. **"I just wanted to see how you are. I've seen you gloomy and lately see you wide awake all day and not training… Are you sick?" **

**"It's…it's nothing…I'm not sick"** Zoro said while trying to hide a blush in his cheeks. _'Why is it so difficult to speak with him?' _

"Oh" was the only answer, but Luffy's eyes stayed on Zoro without missing one detail.

**"Wh-What's…going on? …Why…are you looking at me like that…?"** Zoro's nerves began to dominate him. **"What…do you wan…!"** He couldn't finish when he saw Luffy's face nearing his. They were separated by a few centimeters, their lips not far from touching and their breaths beginning to mingle. Zoro felt his face heat, logical when such a strong blush had taken possession of his cheeks while the beat of his heart boomed in his ears.

**"You did say that you were fragile, didn't you?" **

Given the situation, the green-headed boy could hardly stay coherent, thus he didn't know what he was answering.

**"Yes." **

The answer was simple, clear, and precise, and like it was a magic word, Luffy's face came even closer.

_'Is…Is he trying to kiss me?' _

Unable to move, Zoro only waited for that kiss to be laid on his lips. And it would have if Nami's voice hadn't called at exactly that moment, breaking the bubble of wonders as quickly as it had been created.

**"Luffy, I'm waiting!"** As she said it, the redhead entered her cabin, leaving the door open for the raven-haired boy.

Upon hearing his name, Luffy moved away immediately from Zoro, getting up and starting off for the cabin at full speed, leaving a stunned green-haired boy.

**"…he didn't kiss me…"** he said in a whisper, not believing it.

With that, Zoro was alone one more time, resting against the mast like in the beginning, but now there was one difference…

_'SOME DAY I'LL KILL THAT DAMNED BITCH!' _

He was really pissed off…

* * *

♥•x•♥**Old Finals Notes**♥•x•♥

YOU FINISH! WOW! YOU'RE FAST OoO hehehehehehe…-ehem- well the translation took me a really long time u-u (the first one that took that long ù-u). Anyway, okk there's the first chapter! How is it? Did you like it? Did you not? Why? Well, I just hope that you could read it properly and without so much difficult n-nU hehehehe…if you can't, sorry, please don't bother (I really love if I could to write in English properly u-u).

♥•x•♥**Finals Notes** (Updated) ♥•x•♥

Again, thanks for the help of Lamia n-n

* * *

By the way, I like to know what you all think, so please review! (R/R). Thanks in advance nOn

* * *

♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥  
To be continued…okk n-n?  
♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥-x-♥-•-♥

* * *

•♥•**L.M.N**•♥•  
♥•♥**Ludra Maco Naít**♥•♥


	2. A New Problem: Ace

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x-•**Mariage Bleu**•-x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
(-Blue Marriage-)

──── **(By Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴  
_Translation & adaptation by Kei (AKA Lamia)_

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

:::X:::**Ludra's Notes**:::X:::

Hiyap!!!!^o^ well long time this fic wasn't update isn't? XDD hahahahah well, let's give a big THANKS to Kei aka Lamia XDD who is the one translating this fanfic from the Spanish one °w° thanks to her, I only worry about keeping writting the original fic and she'll help to keep the english one on update!!! Yay!!!!

Hmmmm by the time I don't have a lot to say, so…I'll let you enjoy the fanfic, soon I'll have BIGGER NOTES!!! Muhahahahahaha XDD anyway….let's read!!! X3

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**Enjoy!  
**_L.T.J aka S.L.E_  
-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

The new day was beautiful, the breeze temperate, the sea calm, gulls flying everywhere, the sky clear, and the warm sun beating down…and all would have continued thus if the ship had not suddenly stopped, sending the crew flying against whatever was in front of them.

"**Idiot, I told you not to drop anchor until I said!"** Nami shouted while delivering a punch to the captain.

"**Ah, my bad,"** was his only response.

The pirates had arrived at the port of a new island; or rather, they were close to one, given the matter of dropping anchor before stopping.

"**Ahhh, I knew I shouldn't have left you in charge of the anchor!"** the woman reprimanded, still furious. **"If only Zoro weren't sick."**

"**Oi, Nami,"** called Usopp. **"Do you know what island this is?"**

"**This island is known as Hopetown."**

"**Hopetown?"** repeated the two boys.

"**Oh, this island is Hopetown."**

The three turned around at the new voice.

"**You know it, Robin?"** asked Nami.

"**I've never come here, but legends say that anyone who enters with problems will manage to solve them and their dreams will become reality."**

"**WOW! HOW COOL!"**

"**Seriously?"**

They were surprised.

"**I've never heard of any island like that,"** Sanji commented behind them.

"**How can an island that can do something like that exist?"** Chopper piped up.

"**Nobody knows if it's actually the island itself, but many people are sure that upon entering, their problems are fixed and if they wish, something nearly impossible becomes reality."** The black-haired woman smiled at him.

"**WOW!"**

They all expressed surprise again, but now a little reindeer joined them.

"**Whether this is some miracle island or not"**—the blond lit a cigarette**—"we need supplies."**

"**Yahoo!"**

And without a second thought, Luffy threw himself towards the island without waiting for anybody, as usual; they could only watch as their captain ran through the streets of the town—there was just no helping the boy. So, not wasting any more time, everyone disembarked at their own slower pace, including, to everyone's surprise, Zoro.

"**Oi, Zoro,"** Nami called. **"Are you feeling better already?"**

"**I feel perfect,"** he responded indifferently.

And without receiving an answer, the green-haired man sped away towards the town and disappeared from everyone's sight.

'_Finally, I'm alone,'_ he thought. _'I really needed a break. Being around Luffy and Nami on the ship just brings me down.'_ He heaved a big sigh.

Zoro was only now in the town proper, looking for a place where he could relax and forget about Luffy for a moment. Clearly that was impossible, but there was no harm in deluding himself. And the only place to accomplish that was a bar.

Of course, besides Zoro's favorite activities of sleeping, training, and fighting, there was drinking. He could get vicious, mainly when he had already downed a few. He didn't get drunk easily, and sometimes didn't remember if he had, but even so, that wasn't important; all he wanted now was enough bottles of rum with enough strength to make him forget his love for his captain—if only that were possible.

He walked the streets, watching for a bar, but he only saw clothing stores, shoe shops, restaurants, and souvenir vendors, among which he could not locate his target. So he continued for a while longer until he managed to find one.

'_It's about time.'_

As he entered the bar, several glances fell on him right away. Zoro eyed the place. It was quite big besides being very well decorated—something strange for just a simple bar—there were several well-dressed waitresses and the patrons seemed to have come in pairs, which was odd given the many women inside. When he finished checking it out, he walked on in, ignoring the gazes until he arrived at the bar.

"**Give me a bottle of rum."** His voice was demanding.

"**I'm sorry, sir, but we only serve pairs here."**

"**Eh?"**

"**Well, this is a bar for couples. If you don't have a partner, I'm afraid you'll have to—"**

He hadn't completed his sentence when a person appeared before them.

"**Don't worry, sir," **said the man. **"He's with me."**

"**You!"**

Zoro was shocked to see the man in front of him.

"**Long time no see, Roronoa Zoro."**

Ace smiled at him, a big, warm grin that rose on his face….

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

In another part of the city, Luffy was exploring with great enthusiasm.

"**Wow!"**

He was surprised to see the shop, but most incredible was not the grandness of the place, but that there was no food in question, something strange since we're referring to the boy that loves meat—and pretty much anything edible. The place was a jeweler's.

"**Cooool, I found it!"** he said to himself.

With that, the boy moved to go in without wasting another moment. Inside was impressive, with many large as well as small jewels on the shelves, stunning with unimaginable beauty and unequaled brightness.

"**Excuse me, sir"**—the dark-haired boy pulled a surprised face at the disembodied voice**—"may I help you with something?"**

"**Huh? Oh, yes."** He smiled like usual.** "Sorry, do you have Makeza rings?"**

The vendor's face changed from happiness to awe upon hearing that, and his face broke out in a cold sweat.

"**MAKEZA?"**

"**Yes, what's the problem?"** The raven-haired youth was confused by the other man's behavior. **"You don't have any?"**

"**No, it's not that, sir."** He kept his composure. **"It's just that your request took me by surprise."**

"**Why?"**

"**Heheheheh…Makeza, sir, is a very precious material and not many know of it." **He adjusted his glasses. **"Only true connoisseurs know of the stone, you must be one of them, correct?"**

"**No,"** was the simple answer.

"**What!"**

"**I want it because a friend told me that it's a rare stone and makes a good wedding ring," **he snorted.

"**Ahh…that's right, they say in the legends that once it's given to a loved one, the two become as one."** He smiled. **"There's no need for priests or ceremonies or anything."**

"**Wow, seriously?"** Luffy said, totally astonished.

"**Huh, you didn't know?"** The man was left openmouthed. **"THEN WHAT THE HELL **_**DO**_** YOU KNOW!"**

"**Oh, well, that it's a ring among pirates."**

"**Pirates?"** he repeated, perplexed. **"You're telling me that you're—"**

Luffy firmly agreed, never losing his smile.

The man was quickly seeing his life pass before his eyes, affrighted.

"**Please don't hurt me!"** he cried. **"I'll give you the ring, but don't hurt me!"**

"**Oh, but I don't wa—"**

He couldn't finish the statement as the man ran to a room behind the main sideboard before returning at the same speed to give the boy a tiny box.

"**Take it, steal it, but don't hurt me if you want more!"** he begged. **"Take it, just take it!"**

"**Oh, thank you."**

And with that, Luffy happily exited the jeweler's.

"**What a nice guy," **he said to himself. **"He just gave me the ring."** He grinned. **"Great, now I've already gotten what I need to ask Zoro to marry me."** He laughed in big bursts, which drew the attention of nearby people. **"Now to eat! MEAT!"**

Once more, Luffy had returned to his normal self….

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

"_**WHAT**_**?"**

The green-haired man shouted his lungs out with no regard for the other patrons in the bar.

The two boys were now seated at one of the establishment's tables, a little apart from the rest; and although the simple fact of them both being men called quite a bit of attention to them, Zoro's howling was not helping matters.

"**Hey, do you want to lower your voice or do you want to draw people's attention?"**

"**To hell with them, I don't care!"** he snorted.

"**Of course, but lower your voice anyway."** The other boy struggled to maintain his composure. **"But that's still not an answer, Zoro."**

"**It's just that you want an answer so soon."** He tried to calm down. **"You just appear all of a sudden after a long time and ask me something like this?"** His hackles rose again.

"**Hey, it's nothing to the rest of the world, you know,"** he smiled. **"Lots of people do it…or is this the first time someone's asked you such a thing?"** He could hear the mischief in that voice.

"**Ahh, I-I— shut up!"** he growled, though a small blush leaked onto his cheeks. **"Stuff like that has never interested me."**

"**That's not a **_**no**_**." **Ace grinned.

"_**SHUT UP**_**!"**

"**Okay, Roronoa, tell me yea or nay."** He went back to insisting. **"You know, I'm not always this patient of a man."**

"…"

Zoro had no idea how to reply. Ace's question was unexpected, not to mention incredibly stupid, but it was the one the swordsman had most hoped to hear. When he had realized his love for Luffy, though he recognized his defeat in the cheerful boy's heart, he had always wanted to hear these words dropping from his captain's mouth, but that was merely fantasy.

"**Why," **Zoro began, with Ace paying close heed, **"why the hell do you want to marry me, Ace?"**

"**What other reason could it be but that I love you, Zoro?"** he answered with no compunction.

The statement stunned the green-haired youth. After accepting that he couldn't be with Luffy, he had never imagined that someone would love him and, just like that, who should show up but Ace.

The answer to such a question was quite easy, yes or no, simple enough; the only problem with turning down Luffy's older brother was that he had resigned himself to never being loved like that. As it was, Zoro didn't know if he should accept Ace's sentiments or reject them as his own had been by the younger of the two brothers.

This further complicated Zoro's situation. For him, the imminent answer was _no._ Why? Because he didn't love Ace, but Ace's little brother.

Not knowing what to say, the green-haired youth stayed silent.

"**Hey, Zoro."** The older's voice jolted him from his thoughts. **"If you don't want to marry me, then don't,"** he advised, voice smooth. **"I can tell by your eyes that you don't want to."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Don't worry, I understand,"** he said while starting to get up. **"I know how to leave once I've been defeated." **He made for the door.

"**Hold on."**

He stopped dead in his tracks to turn slightly, just enough to see the green-haired boy out of the corner of his eye. The man in question stood with his arms crossed, looking at the table.

"**What's up?"**

"**I accept,"** he said, almost in a whisper.

Ace kept quiet as his lips drew up in a smile….

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

Time flew past, and in the blink of an eye night fell and the crew of the _Going Merry_ returned to the ship, each at a different hour, all except Zoro.

"**Booooooo, how long is Zoro gonna take?"**

Luffy was starting to lose hope.

"**Be patient, Luffy. I don't think he'll be much longer,"** Nami tried to cheer him up.

The two were in her cabin, the redhead sitting at her desk with a warm smile directed at the floor where the boy lay stretched out, rolling around in desperation.

"**You're dying to say it, aren't you, Luffy."** She watched him with tenderness.

"_**HELL YES**_**!"** he exclaimed openly as he stood on impulse. **"I've waited so long and **_**I WANNA TELL HIM ALREADY**_**!"**

"**Heheh. Calm down, Zoro shouldn't be much longer, you'll see,"** she laughed. **"By the way, Luffy,"** the girl began, making Luffy look at her, **"did you buy the ring like I told you?"**

"**YES!"** With that, he fished the small box from his pocket. **"Here it is."**

"**Let me see it."** She took the box and opened it carefully, and looked surprised upon seeing what lay inside. **"WOW!"** She marveled at the ring made totally of red, semi-transparent stone, with a matchless brilliance, like a ruby but even more beautiful. **"It's gorgeous, Luffy."**

Luffy smiled at that.

"**Yes, it's very pretty,"** he laughed. **"You think Zoro'll like it?"**

"**If he doesn't, you can give it to me, Luffy."**

"**Huh? But I don't want to marry you, I want to marry Zoro."**

She smacked him upside the head. **"I KNOW THAT, STUPID! I ONLY WANT THE RING, NOT TO MARRY YOU!"** she bellowed. **"Anyway, I very much doubt that Zoro will refuse. But!"**

Luffy was startled.

"**But what if Zoro doesn't love you? What do you think you'll do?"**

The raven-haired boy's gaze fell on the floor, his eyes shadowed. He said nothing.

"**We're taking it for granted that Zoro will feel the same, but that's not a sure thing,"** Nami continued. **"What will you do if Zoro loves someone else, or simply doesn't love you? Hm?"**

More silence ensued.

"**Luffy?"**

"**I don't know,"** he responded, voice subdued. **"If that happens, I have no idea what I'll do."**

"**Luffy."**

Thereafter, a great silence descended upon the room….

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

The streets were deserted and the light from streetlamps their only illumination, but soon footsteps revealed the existence of someone walking.

The lone soul was Roronoa Zoro. Walking in silence, his gaze on the ground and shadows covering his face as well as the majority of his body, his steps were slow and his mind seemed to be digressing from what was in front of him.

'…_It was for the best…'_

He kept repeating the mantra, trying to convince himself of it although he knew the truth: those words were lies.

Zoro had accepted Ace's marriage proposal, and on top of that the green-haired boy had requested that they marry immediately, in some chapel or something. Why? There were various answers for that.

The first, and the one constantly claimed to be the truth, was because, in spite of everything, Zoro felt something for Ace. Nothing so great as what he felt for Ace's brother, of course, but those were his feelings. Furthermore, he didn't want to reject Ace as Luffy had done to him—although that was false—

If that were the constant lie, repeated to the point of exhaustion…but despite all that, Zoro was not stupid and he knew perfectly well that it wasn't true.

The true reason behind his acceptance was simple: He wanted to forget Luffy, and apparently the only way to do that was to become involved with Ace. That way, Zoro would have to be loyal to his husband, for his vows and his code of honor would make him stop thinking about the other boy because he would no longer be free, thus all the hopes he had would vanish forever. It was the same reason why he wanted to marry Ace today; the sooner he became the "wife," the easier it would be to put the plan into action.

That was the reality, but there was a small flaw in the plan, not encouraged by the green-haired youth. Upon marrying the man immediately, Ace wanted to take Zoro with him so the two would be together, which would entail Zoro relinquishing his membership as one of the "Straw-Hat Pirates," which Zoro did not want to do.

'_It's for the best…. I don't want to be like this, I don't want to see Luffy. It's better this way. If I go with Ace, I'll be able to forget Luffy more easily…and perhaps, with time…I'll come to love Ace.'_

He continued with the lies, but Zoro knew he didn't want to leave his love's side, though it would hurt too much to see him with _her_. He wanted to keep seeing the charismatic boy he loved, that one idiot who had conquered his indomitable heart, that dumb-ass he had saved several times from drowning due to Luffy's own stupidity, the captain that now ruled him. No, he couldn't leave him despite everything—he loved him.

A sigh was the only other thing besides the swordsman in the night air.

The walk started to seem much longer than usual, though he hadn't gotten lost like he always did due to his horrible sense of direction, which, in this situation, would have come in handy. He just didn't want to return to the ship.

'_How the hell am I going to explain to them what's happened…? What do I say to them…? What do I say to Luffy?'_

Now worry overtook him, though on the outside it was difficult to tell. Zoro felt, for the first time in his life…confused. He didn't know if his decision was right or wrong, and although he had never liked depending on others, now he would ask someone to help him, for he needed it. He didn't know what to do or how to act; he felt lost…. And to think, it was said that falling in love was nice. For him it was a nightmare.

So the swordsman continued on his journey, step by step approaching his destiny, the _Going Merry_…and its captain.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

:::X:::**Final Notes**:::X:::

As I told you, Kei is doing a great job!!! Actually I don't change anything!!!! I've faith in her, she knows more her native language than me XDDD hehehehe so, the only thing I did was fixed it to look in my style :3 that all…

Hope that you all enjoyed the chap…soon more, just give me time, I need to edit them and I'll update them here soon, also I need time, I'm right now very busy °A°

By the way, I like to know what you all think, so please review! (R/R). Thanks in advance nOn

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**To be continued…oka' n-n?  
**-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

X:::x-X**S.L.E**x-x::X: **  
**Xx:::xX**Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX


	3. ZORO, MARRIED!

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x-•**Mariage Bleu**•-x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
(-Blue Marriage-)

──── **(By Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴  
_Translation & adaptation by Kei (AKA Lamia)_

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

:::X:::** Ludra's Notes**:::X:::

Hiyap!!!!^o^ Yay thanks for reading!!!!! Okay, I must sleep so I'm not going to say a lot, here is the chap.3 say hurray with me!!!! HURRAY!!! XDDD hahahahaha anyway, here I let you know all the couples that will be here in the fanfic ;3

**Principal: **LuffyxZoro.

**Secondary: **AcexOC (Shoei), SanjixNami and ShanksxOC (Ank).

**Tertiary: **UsoppxKaya, FrankyxRobin, ChopperxOC (Dark - A zoan devil fruit) and others that perhaps are named later.

I'll let you know a little more about important things later, okay? Sorry I'm in a hurry °A° anyway, to read!!!! X3

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
**Enjoy!  
**_**L.T.J aka S.L.E**_  
-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

The walk was incredibly short; unfortunately, Zoro had not gotten lost as he usually did. Soon he was a few steps away from the ship, where all his other nakama and Luffy waited.

'…_Luffy…'_

Thinking about him in this moment of indecision was hardly convenient, yet he couldn't avoid it the way he could his feelings. It was one thing to not show them openly and another to try to eliminate them. Yes, now knowing well what he felt for the boy complicated trying to push those emotions aside.

To go or not to go, that was the swordsman's biggest struggle, one he never would have imagined. Who knew that making decisions would be so hard? Nevertheless, he had to choose.

So, clearing his head, the boy decided to face it. The sooner he did it, the more easily he would get over the preoccupation. With this in mind, he walked towards the _Going Merry_….

Inside, the ship was quite lively. It was dinnertime and Sanji was serving the plates as was custom, everything like normal: Luffy was at the table devouring the food just put there, with a kick in retaliation from the blond; Robin was reading a book, Chopper wearing a look of concern at seeing the blow given to the black-haired youth, Usopp fixing something, Nami reading her newspaper—yes, all was in perfect condition, or at least it was until the door opened.

Zoro entered without much preamble, though that didn't last long with all the gazes on him.

"**What?"** he inquired, not meeting the looks.

"**It's about time you got here," **Sanji began. **"Here's your plate."** With that, he set the «special» dish on the table.

"**Zoro!" **Luffy cried, calling everyone's attention. **"It's good that you got here, I have something important to tell you!"** He smiled.

"**Oh, yeah, I have something important to tell all of you, too."**

The statement arrested all present. The boy never had anything important to say other than that he saw an island when they were at sea, so this surprised them.

"**Something important?"** Nami echoed, for the moment ignoring Luffy, who was focused on what Zoro had said anyway. **"What is it, Zoro?"**

There was a noticeable moment of hesitation from the newcomer; it was rare to see Zoro vacillating, although now, after seeing him not training and sleeping, anything could be expected—or at least they thought so.

"**What's up, Zoro?"** Usopp asked. **"Didn't you say it was important?"**

"**It is, but…"** He went silent.

Once more the surprised gazes fell on the green-haired young man.

"**Why don't you just spit it out already?"** the redhead snorted. **"It can't possibly be so bad that you don't want to say it."**

He had no idea what to say.

In response, Zoro once against screwed up his courage, meeting all of their eyes squarely, except, of course, Luffy's. If he did, rather than becoming stronger, he would melt.

"**What I want to tell you all is…"** Again he fell mute, sighed, and continued. **"It's that I-I,"** he stammered, the rest simply looking on with skepticism and, without him knowing how, a wave of bravery filled him. **"What I want to say is that I got married!" **he exclaimed.

With that said, a dead silence set in. No reaction showed. Seeing them like that completely took Zoro aback, but before he could say anything else, tremendous guffaws erupted from the others.

"**HAHA, GOOD JOKE, ZORO!"** Usopp said between laughs.

"**HAHA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SO HILARIOUS, MARIMO!"** Sanji hooted.

"**HAHA, ZORO, YOU'RE FUNNY!"** Luffy said with tears in his eyes.

The scene didn't sit well with the green-haired male. It had been difficult for him to say those words, and to make matters worse, they thought he was joking. In a way, he couldn't blame them, he wouldn't have believed it if he were in their place; however, that wasn't the case.

The laughter deepened as the swordsman's fury grew.

"_**I'M NOT JOKING!"**_ he roared, at the same time raising his left hand.

That immediately halted the laughing, for there on his ring finger was a wedding band, its unparalleled golden glow showing shamelessly before them.

The happy faces soon were transforming into those of total amazement.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ they shouted as they never had on the ship.

Their faces, if they could be called such, expressed shock in different ways. Sanji's mouth was wide open, with no cigarette apparent, his eyes on the verge of popping out; meanwhile, Chopper's eyes had gone blank upon impact when he fell to the floor. Nami's face showed astonishment, mouth and eyes wide, though Robin evinced no apparent surprise. Usopp had dropped to the floor, perplexed, mouth impossibly wide and eyes vacant. Lastly, Luffy's face, like Robin's, showed no marked change; however, his eyes narrowed as his lower lip trembled.

Now seeing their real reactions, Zoro sighed. He had expected something like this, but honestly it was even more than he'd imagined.

"_**HOW CAN YOU BE MARRIED?!**_**"** they yelled in unison.

"**It's the truth, I got married,"** he replied.

"**B-but when, and to who?!"** the redhead questioned, her voice still noticeably confused.

"**Two hours ago, to Ace."**

"_**WHAT?!"**_ the chorus arose again.

"**Hold on a sec, you **_**just**_** got married – and to a man,"** Sanji remarked. **"AND TO LUFFY'S BROTHER, NO LESS!"**

"**Yes,"** he said simply.

"**THIS CAN'T BE!"** Nami banged on the table. **"How could you get married without telling us anything?!"**

"**I don't need your permission to do things!" **he snarled.

"**But you should have told us!"**

"**Wait a moment, Zoro!"** Now it was Usopp's turn, they all turned to see him. **"This makes no sense. How is it possible that you got married so suddenly, and to Luffy's brother?"**

"**Not just that,"** the cook added. **"Why him?"**

"**Why are **_**you**_** an **_**idiot**_**?" **Zoro gave him a withering look. **"Because…because…"** He couldn't speak.

Zoro wanted to tell them he had married that man because he loved him, but that would have been a lie, which he couldn't say no matter what the situation.

"**Because…?" **the cook goaded, waiting for an answer.

"**Because…"** He frowned**. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" **He snorted. **"I married him because I wanted to; I don't have to explain anything to you!"**

"**And why didn't you tell us before you did it?"**

Luffy's voice drew everyone's attention. The raven-haired boy was frozen there, his gaze half-hidden by his straw hat, and it was obvious from his pose that he was upset despite his serious tone.

"**Why didn't you tell us before?"** he repeated. **"**_**WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING, DAMN IT!"**_ he exploded, throwing a powerful punch at the space in front of him.

Faced with such a reaction, the others were shocked to see him so furious.

"_**WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE MY BROTHER! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!"**_

Zoro stayed silent, still stunned.

"**Lu-Luffy,"** Nami called. **"You might want to calm down,"** she said, slightly nervous.

He dealt yet another blow to the table, this time breaking it.

They were all stupefied, and just like that Luffy started walking towards Zoro.

Seeing him come closer, a sliver of fear invaded the man, leaving him motionless, only able to watch as, step by step, his captain drew near. However, Luffy just passed by without meeting the green-haired man's gaze. When he left, silence flooded the room anew, the only sound that of Sanji's lighter as he lit a new cigarette….

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

The night air was cold, the wind blew as gently as whispers, and the moonlight shone sadly on the small soul outside.

Luffy was seated in his special chair, his face gloomy while shadows reigned over it.

'…_Zoro…'_

A small box was visible in his hand. Open and with the brilliance of the moon, the jewel within looked more beautiful than usual, however, that magnificent resplendence was no longer important, for the stone would never shine on Zoro's hand.

Only a few hours before, the boy had been desperate to confess his feelings to Zoro and thinking about what they would do together.

First, the wedding would be grand, with a big party. Sanji would make the meal, giving it a delicious taste as only he could; there would be enormous barrels of beer he would especially like to give to his husband—per his vice—lots of food, dancing, singing, more food, decorations everywhere, balloons, entertainment, and more food. Everything would be wonderful, but even better would be seeing Zoro in a wedding dress, that would be a delight—of course, that was if he would even put the dress on, but there was no harm in thinking about it.

After the wedding, they would go on their honeymoon, which would also be a break for the entire crew. And of course, they would enjoy it this time—there was no doubt about it. When the honeymoon was over, they would return to sailing the sea again on more adventures, with the difference that he and Zoro would be a pair. Yes, it was a fantastic future, if only _this_ hadn't happened.

Faced with his shattered dreams, Luffy's body felt weighed down, tears fell down his face as his grief deepened, his heart heavy with sorrow. He had never before felt so sad, so disillusioned, so dejected. It hurt…it hurt so much.

The wind gusted, taking the salty drops. The box was soon thrown into the water with no importance; the jewel emitted its final glimmers before vanishing into the darkness of the sea, taking with it a boy's broken illusions….

Silence reigned over a bath of moonlight….

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

Two hours had passed since the announcement of Zoro's marriage to Ace. Since then, the atmosphere had become charged with feelings of bitterness and supreme sadness.

Zoro was leaning against the balustrade at the rear of the ship. He looked upon the tranquility of the ocean while his mind was lost in thought.

He recalled the reaction when he had told his nakama of his marriage to Ace, especially Luffy.

'_Why did he react like that?'_ he mused, not understanding. _'He was so angry…but why? It was just because I didn't tell them about getting married…wasn't it?'_

A sigh left his lips. He was once more looking for an answer. He didn't know how, but from the moment he had fallen for Luffy, he had done only that. He sometimes wondered if it was worthwhile or not, because usually, when he found the answers, rather than helping, it only made things worse.

'…_The hell…since when did life get so complicated…? Before, I only cared about training, sleeping to recover, eating, and defeating anyone put in front of me…'_ he thought. _'Because it can't be like that again…damn it, because I had to fall in love! Everything was perfect when I hadn't…'_ He sighed deeply.

"**Hey, why the big sigh?"**

The voice was a little surprising to the man, but not unexpected.

"**It's nothing, Ace,"** he replied indifferently.

"**Oi, oi, why so cold towards your husband? Shouldn't you be happy?"**

With that, Zoro turned to face the boy sitting on the banister, a big smile on his face, though it couldn't compete with Luffy's.

'…_Luffy…ahhh, quit thinking about it, idiot!'_ he scolded himself internally.

"**Well, no matter, love. You're ready to go, right?"**

'…_Go? AHHH, HELL! I'd forgotten.'_

"**Ah, wait, Ace, I haven't told them about that yet."**

"**About what?"**

The voice called not far from them, near the stairs. Luffy had arrived.

"**What more is there to say?" **His voice was frosty, a tone he used when he was furious, often when challenging an enemy.

"**Hello, little bro."**

He didn't respond, instead giving a dirty look.

"**Hey, what happened to you, what's with that look?"**

"**Nothing."** His voice was harsh. **"What was it you wanted to say, Zoro?"** Now his gaze focused on the green-haired man.

"**Ah…well, it's that I…"** His nerves once again dominated him.

"**What happened is that I came for Zoro."**

"**Eh?"**

"**I came to take him."**

"**WHAT?!"** He was stunned. **"Why?!"**

"**Why? Heh, because he's my husband, so we should be together,"** Ace answered. **"I gave him two hours to tell you all about our marriage and also to say goodbye."**

Luffy was speechless.

Then the other crew members came out.

"**Oi, Luffy, what's the problem? Why are you shouting?"** Sanji asked, followed by the others.

Their steps stopped upon arriving at the scene.

"**Ace?"**

"**Hello,"** he smiled.

"**What the hell are you doing here?"** yelled Usopp.

"**Eh, what else? I came to collect my husband,"** he replied. **"Although it appears that you're not pleased to see me, right?"**

Nobody answered.

"**Ace wants to take Zoro away,"** Luffy said.

"**What?!"**

"**Hey, little bro, you say it like I'm doing something bad."**

"**B-but you can't take Zoro,"** Chopper piped up.

"**Why?"** He looked askance. **"Give me one good reason, midget."**

"…"

If there was a good reason, nobody actually had it. Ace had every right to take Zoro and they couldn't prevent it—in reality, they could, but not justifiably—yet they didn't want the swordsman to leave the team.

"**Because it's not what I want,"** was the reply of the captain, who was in the same position.

"**Huh?"**

"**What Luffy means to say is that if you take Zoro, we'll have one less crew member,"** Nami tried to amend. **"We'd be very few."**

"**But you've been like that before."**

"**Yes, but…"** Just then, a great idea crossed her mind**. "I know, why don't you take Zoro when we get another member, huh?"**

"**NAMI!"** they all cried in unison.

"**When you get another crewmate, you say?"**

"**Uh-huh, so there'd be no problem and you could take Zoro, what do you think?"**

"**HUH?!"** the others intoned again.

"**Hmm…"** The man considered it. **"It seems pretty reasonable to me. Alright."**

"**Great!" **She got excited like the rest.

"**But you only have one month,"** he added. **"Looking at your course, you're planning to head to Klameo Island, right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then I'll be waiting there. You have one month to find someone to replace Zoro, and whether you do or not I'm taking Zoro, got it?"**

"**Got it."** With that, the girl shook hands with the man.

With the deal being made in front of him, Zoro couldn't help but feel like an object, but of course, it wasn't the time to be going against the money-hungry demon, because thanks to her he was now able to spend one more month with them, at least until they found another member to take his place. As it was, the boy was happy.

"**Well then, I'll be off,"** Ace said, approaching Zoro to plant a smooth kiss on his lips. **"See you in a month, love."**

And having done that, he walked to the balustrade, ignoring all the surprised faces and the furious one of his younger brother; he climbed up, smiling farewell to the swordsman before jumping off and leaving the ship.

Zoro returned to his thoughts, for another concern had arisen. Convincing Ace to leave the ship had been too easy, and from their experiences they knew when something seems too good to be true, it usually is, though now the problem was knowing what. Still, despite his misgivings about what had happened on the ship, Zoro couldn't deny that he was really happy.

He would be with his nakama for one more month, and during this time…MANY things could happen.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

:::X:::**Final Notes**:::X:::

Yay!!!!! As Zoro said: "MANY things could happen." Muhahahahahahahaha XDDDD anyway, hope that you like the chap!!!! Poor Luffy I still feel sorry for him ToT Zoro is a idiot to married Ace like that..BAD ZORO, BAD!!!! ¬¬

I'm in a hurry, soooooooooooo… I like to know what you all think, so please review! (R/R). Thanks in advance nOn

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**To be continued…oka' n-n?  
**-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

X:::x-X**S.L.E**x-x::X: **  
**Xx:::xX**Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX


	4. The plan

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x-•Mariage Bleu•-x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
(-Blue Marriage-)

──── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ****────  
**┴────────┴  
_Translation & adaptation by Kei (AKA Lamia)_

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

:::X:::** Ludra's Notes**:::X:::

Hiya! Sorry for the long update…actually my translator left me ºAº so I can't translate this fic…I'll try to do it myself, but it will take time, so I'm really sorry but the next chapter could take a long time show here. I just wanted to submit the last chapter that Kei translated to me. So at least you'll have something to read while I translate the next…if somebody knows Spanish, please help me! I'll love if you try to help me to translate this fanfic to English…by the time, if you want, read the Spanish one, it has more chapters :/

Sorry for the delay! I've nothing to add, so read! And be happy by a short time…-_-

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-  
**Enjoy!  
**_**L.T.J aka S.L.E**_  
-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

The following days were like water in his hands. For some strange reason, all of the crew had started to behave differently with Zoro; sometimes they were kind, other times a little indifferent, questioning to the point of trying his patience—what little the green-haired man had—and sometimes overprotective, what? This was quite peculiar….

Zoro was perfectly able to look after himself; however, when the protective tendency was coming from all sides, that meant EVERYONE—even Sanji—was keeping an eye on the boy, not leaving him a moment alone. This was principally to try to prevent him from doing more crazy things.

The swordsman's marriage did not sit well with anyone. After the announcement, nobody had congratulated him; instead, they all asked if he had gone mad, if he had done it out of spite, if it was because he was sick, or out of sheer idiocy. Of course, Zoro would not admit the simple truth, that it had been what was most agreeable to him. He shouted at them to leave him alone, utterly enraged.

Despite the odd changes in his nakama toward him, there was one who tried to avoid him completely. That one was his captain.

Zoro repeatedly tried to talk with him, without success; when Luffy saw or heard him, he always went away without looking him in the face. The green-haired man didn't know if Luffy was still angry with him, it was not normal to see Luffy so distant, especially from his first nakama.

Luffy's new attitude was a misfortune for Zoro, because he only had three weeks—as one had already passed—to spend with the boy before he went with his husband, and this way he wouldn't be making the most of the time. How could he fix it? Easy, approach until he drew Luffy's attention. The problem was doing it without seeming desperate for his attention…yes, there was the rub.

As was logical, Zoro would not so easily show his desperation, he had a certain pride to maintain and to seem desperate would only denigrate that. Zoro sometimes hated being the same, although such times started when he fell in love.

'_Damn it, why the hell is Luffy avoiding me…why doesn't he want to be with me? Because of Ace…? He was unhappy with the idea of me marrying him, and if that's the case…why?'_

The green-haired one was meditating again. It was already customary, but it was also the only thing he could do about the situation.

"**Oi, Zoro."**

The voice calling pulled him from his thoughts.

"**What the hell do you want, cook?"**

"**I want the truth,"** he snorted resolutely.

Oh, how he hated interrogation time.

"**The truth?"** He laughed a bit. **"What do you mean by that, what truth are you talking about?"**

"**Don't play the fool with me, you know exactly what I mean, marimo."** He took a drag of his cigarette while giving Zoro an intense look.

"**I don't know what you mean, dartboard-brow!"** he snorted.

"**What did you say?"** he snarled.

"**You heard me!"** he screeched.

That was how, usually when Sanji confronted him, the two wound up fighting and the blond never finished his Q&A session with Zoro. It was no help when an «angel»—or rather a demon—came to separate with a stout blow to both heads.

"**CALM DOWN ALREADY, YOU TWO!"** Nami shouted fiercely. **"Why can't you just stop fighting for once?"** She turned to look at Sanji, still angry. **"And you should quit provoking Zoro, there's only three weeks left, you could at least get along with him before he leaves."**

At that, Sanji, along with the others who had heard the commotion, halted in his actions and soon a deathly silence filled the air.

Zoro was surprised, too.

"**Oi, it's not like I'm going to die,"** he snorted, his voice audibly tinged with anger.

"**We know,"** they all said unison.

"**You're right, Nami-san,"** Sanji said, getting up from the ground. **"I'm very sorry, Nami-san."**

"**I'm not the one you have to apologize to."** She indicated Zoro. **"It's him."**

"…" The two were silent.

"**Yeah, sorry, Zoro,"** he told him in the most serious voice possible, then started off for the kitchen.

Behind a humming Nami, Zoro was perplexed, as were the little reindeer and the sniper, who could scarcely believe what Sanji had said.

Not far away, hidden out of eyesight, Luffy was watching the scene. His main interest was obviously that green-haired youth who still wore a look of surprise, which didn't last long once he left. Robin watched him from a distance, her book covering half her face.

'…_What's with that captain…?'_

A faint smile played on her face as she returned to her reading.

"**What's this?"**

"**DON'T YOU SEE THAT IT'S AN ISLAND, IDIOT!"** Nami shouted, exasperated by the brilliance of her nakama.

"**I ALREADY KNOW WHAT IT IS, IMBECILE!"** he snorted angrily at the woman. **"What I want to know is WHY we're here!"**

Opposite them was a strange island. It had little vegetation, consisting mostly of rocks of varying sizes; hence, they could see the mouth of a cave not far from their location, tempting them to enter.

The crew surveyed the scenery. They knew that they needed to restock food, water, and other provisions. And this island would not help; they could see no signs of life, perhaps a few small animals in the jungle, but beyond that the island was deserted.

"**It looks spooky,"** Usopp said, hiding behind Nami. **"Oi, Nami, why did we come here? Shouldn't we be looking for food somewhere less grim?"**

"**What do you mean 'why'?"** She dealt a punch to his head. **"We're here because…"** She fell silent as an avid smile rose on her face. **"There's treasure here, kyaaa!"** The young woman was excited at the idea.

"**Ohh, Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's excited!"** The cook tried to kiss the redhead with no luck.

Given what had been said, an «I knew it» look came over the face of each of the others, along with a drop of sweat on the forehead. Robin, in turn, smiled at their response.

"**Treasure? How can that be more important than…!"** Zoro didn't finish his sentence when Luffy popped up in front of everyone. He had been serious lately.

"**I'll go get it,"** was all he said, and without waiting for a reply, he rushed to the island.

"**Oi, Luffy!"** Zoro called to his captain, to no avail. **"What the hell is he thinking…stupid Luffy."**

"**And what do you expect?"**

"**Huh?"** The redhead's question surprised him.

"**You're not helping. After what you did, you should at least help him get it."** Reproach tinted her voice.

"**Wh-what?"** He wanted to put the blame back on the woman, but was unable to; after all, she was right, Luffy was still annoyed with him and apparently the only way to make him happy was to help him. **"Tsk…fine."**

'_I already intended to do it, stupid, you didn't have to tell me to,'_ the swordsman thought, irritated, as he advanced to the island.

"**Oi."** He turned to the rest of the crew. **"Aren't you coming?"**

"**WHAT?"** Nami exclaimed. **"YOU'RE CRAZY! There are monsters out there, or you could go nuts!"**

"**HAA, AND YOU LET LUFFY GO JUST LIKE THAT, WICKED WOMAN!"** Zoro was infuriated.

"**Nothing's going to happen to him, besides, are you going to help him or not? What are you waiting for?"**

"**And just what the hell—"** The others piped up, cutting him off.

"**GOOD LUCK, ZORO!"** Chopper and Usopp told him, with no desire to go down with him.

"**I have to make dinner,"** Sanji said nonchalantly as he lit another cigarette.

Growling, Zoro started walking towards the cave where, not long ago, his captain had disappeared into the darkness.

They all watched closely as the swordsman approached, not missing any detail of his movements. When at last he reluctantly entered the cave, the others sighed in relief.

"**Oi, Nami-san,"** Sanji began, **"do you think this will work?"**

"**I don't know, but I hope so."**

"**But isn't it dangerous to leave them there?"** Chopper worried. **"What if they get sick or poisoned…or even—?"**

"**Calm down, Chopper,"** Nami interrupted him. **"We all agreed with Robin's plan."**

Everyone turned to the aforementioned woman, who only smiled.

"**Besides, those two idiots aren't going to die so easily,"** Nami sniffed indifferently. **"Well, let's go."**

"**WHAT?"** Chopper and Usopp were stunned. **"We're just going to leave?"**

"**Of course, it'll only be a week, and we need to go to the nearest island to refuel and then return for them,"** she said simply.

"**But, but, but…"** The two continued to protest until they were given a kick to their heads.

"**Stop whining already and listen to Nami-san, she said we're going."**

"**But, but, but…SANJIIIIIIII,"** they persisted, despite the withering glare of a certain redhead making them freeze.

Wasting no more time, the ship began to move away from the island, leaving two crew members to their fate….

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**-Flashback-**

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

"**Navigator."**

Robin's gentle voice echoed in Nami's cabin, and the younger stopped checking her maps upon hearing it. Several Xs marked locations where it would be easy to find new nakama.

"**Yes, Robin?"**

"**Our captain is still angry about what Zoro did,"** she said, taking a seat on a chair.

"**Yes,"** she sighed heavily. **"I know perfectly well why Luffy's like this and how could he not be, poor Luffy. That bastard Zoro just had to commit this folly, marrying HIS brother, God, it's like a drama."** She sighed again.

Robin laughed at the redhead's statement, her suspicions having been unwittingly confirmed.

"**Luffy loves Zoro, right?"** she inquired, as serene as always.

Nami was surprised by the question, which was more of an affirmation. She immediately realized she had given a hint without noticing, which someone like Robin would catch without problem.

"**Oh, God!"** she lamented. **"It was supposed to be a secret, please don't say anything, Robin, or Luffy will get mad at me, too,"** she implored.

"**Why didn't you say anything before?"**

"**Because…Luffy wanted everything to be perfect."** She dropped onto the bed. **"He asked for my help, since otherwise things would be crude, badly made, and end in chaos."** She sat up.

"**I understand. Luffy really wanted to have some training instead of doing it recklessly as he usually does."** She smiled tenderly at the thought of her captain.

"**Yes, though instead of just confessing his feelings, he wanted to marry Zoro,"** she mentioned.

"**Marry?"**

"**That day Zoro arrived with the news, Luffy had planned to propose to him, but…"** The girl's eyes became sad. **"He couldn't do it."**

The brunette nodded in agreement, a little sadness visible in her eyes.

"**I think it's all a lie."**

"**Huh?"** Nami was stunned by what the other woman had said. **"What do you mean?"**

"**I have a sneaking suspicion that Zoro also loves Luffy."**

"**HAA?"** She was surprised. **"How…? Why?"**

"**Zoro is not a man who does things lightly,"** the older one began. **"There is always a powerful reason behind his decisions."**

"**Of course, he loves Ace,"** Nami spat, a little incensed at the notion.

"**I don't think so."** The redhead looked at her sharply. **"Both Zoro and we hardly know Luffy's brother."** Nami nodded, concurring. **"Mr. Swordsman has always been passionate about and devoted body and soul to what he loves."**

"**What's your point?"** Nami asked, not completely understanding what the brunette was implying.

"**Simple, Miss Navigator: to have so much commitment—which I doubt people who fall in love easily or at first sight do—for him, I can say with near certainty, he must know more about that person so he can capture their attention."**

Nami mused on what had been said, if put in that perspective, Robin was right. Zoro was not the kind of person who went by first impressions or fell in love due to some action; no, he was more demanding. Curious, the green-haired youth was more serious in this issue than she had thought, and to be honest, she sometimes thought of him as asexual.

"**Then why did he do it?"** She still had doubts.

"**For the simplest reason."** Nami was shocked. **"Zoro thinks that Luffy doesn't love him."**

"**DOESN'T LOVE HIM!"** She raised her voice. **"Zoro is his first nakama, the person whose hands Luffy would leave his life in, who he knows best, his best friend…his…"** The girl's fury deteriorated before the last word. **"His best friend."**

"**Yes,"** Robin said simply. **"It's so common, so often when you're in love with you best friend, you always tend to think that person doesn't love you, because he only sees you as a friend…furthermore"**—she fell silent for a bit—**"I believe there is also another reason."** She laughed.

"**WHAT?"** Nami cried, practically on the brink of hysteria.

"**You,"** she said bluntly.

"**HAA?"** She tilted her head, revealing her ignorance.

"**Remember when Zoro started to be depressed?"**

"**Yes, it has to do with…"** She stopped when the realization came to her mind. _'No way, I'M THE GUILTY ONE!'_

"**When you started training Luffy, everyone thought there was something between you two."** She grinned mischievously. **"Including Zoro."**

"**But, but…"** She wanted to contradict it, but the truth couldn't be denied. **"I can't believe it, I'm the one responsible for Zoro's folly and for Luffy going through this hard time."** She held her head in despair, some tears threatening to escape her eyes. **"I didn't mean…to cause this problem, I never thought…God, poor Luffy…it's all my fault."**

"**Don't worry."** The brunette's carefree voice caught her attention.

"**How can you say that when it's my fault that Luffy and Zoro are separated?"** She fell back on the bed in exasperation.

"**Heeheehee, because I have a plan to bring them together."**

This surprised the girl, and she immediately forgot her melancholy to give all of her attention to the older one.

"**I'm listening."**

With that, the brunette told her the whole idea.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**-End of Flashback-**

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

* * *

Not a few minutes had passed and Nami continued contemplating the island, which was leaving her sight little by little.

The redhead sighed, not having realized she was holding her breath as if her life depended on it.

She was going over Robin's plan at every moment. It was quite simple.

Robin had told her that the two needed a moment alone, in a place where no one could interrupt them and just forced them to be together all the time. Being on the _Going Merry_ was not helping; Luffy could easily avoid the green-haired man as he had been doing all week, with any member of the crew serving as a pretext to not go near the swordsman. They needed an uninhabited location, which was when she had gotten the idea of a desert island.

The next part was finding an island where the two could be united yet spooky enough for Usopp and Chopper to not want to investigate it. The only problem was finding a place sufficiently close to a town or city so they could give the pair some alone time while they went to get supplies and also, once they had done what they needed to be cured, where they could be reached quickly.

Upon checking her maps, Nami had found the perfect spot; however, the reputation of the place was awful.

The place was known as Saint Island, which, despite its marvelous name, had the cruelest legend of all. It was said that sadistic rituals were conducted there, in which B-men were killed, and such acts were carried out by damnable people who hated that gender class, considering it an aberration against nature. These people were known as anti-Bs. Furthermore, to add more color to the island, it was said to be full of monsters and poisonous animals that had, over the years, become accustomed to human blood, with a predilection for that of B-men.

With all that folklore, nobody came near the island and those who did must be crazy; however, rumors still circulated that the rituals continued, so the marines checked it from time to time, to see if they could catch the bastards who were assassinating innocent people, and also to prevent curiosity seekers from stepping foot on the island.

Upon learning all this, Nami was unsure about leaving them there, but there was no other island so perfect, they were all populated or so large that Luffy and Zoro would get lost. And the only ones less dangerous were weeks away. The only option was this place.

The redhead hesitated to carry out the plan, but time wouldn't help; if they didn't do something, a month would pass and Zoro would have to go. After recognizing her culpability in the situation, she wanted to unite them before time was up, so the two would realize their feelings and maybe Luffy could convince his brother to set the green-haired youth free.

Once convinced, the next step was dealing with the others. Sanji posed no problem, just a little seduction on her part and he would accept; the problem was persuading the other two. She knew beforehand that they would not agree to leaving their nakama alone; however frightening and chilling the island was, they would end up following them to help out, so she had to convince them to leave the pair. Therefore, she decided to keep the island's history a secret.

When the time came, Sanji as always was a piece of cake; plus, although he wouldn't openly admit it, he didn't want the marimo to leave. Despite their constant fighting, he had a certain affection for the swordsman, as did all the rest of the crew, and yes, leaving them there, which would help stop Zoro from going, he would accept with pleasure. By contrast, the most difficult to sway turned out to be Chopper. Usopp grasped the situation as easily as the blond had, but the reindeer was the one who didn't want to understand.

For Chopper, leaving them was betraying them, especially because they could starve, get sick or hurt, or even die. The little guy imagined the worst, setting Nami's nerves on edge, as she knew the truth about the island; however, she was lucky in that the others assisted in convincing the reindeer. After several discussions and Sanji fighting Zoro all the time to distract him—Luffy was not an issue, he didn't fight anyone as he didn't care to know who did—they managed to make him accept the plan.

"**I hope everything goes well,"** the navigator sighed, the island finally out of her sight, and in a few hours they would arrive at their destination.

As she turned to see the rest of the crew, she realized everything was quiet. Sanji didn't seem concerned, he had full faith in the plan; Robin was reading a book as usual; Usopp was experimenting with a new substance to create a better projectile for his slingshot. The only one who seemed preoccupied—besides her—was the reindeer, who tried to distract himself by reading a book on medicine, his watery eyes trying not to cry.

"**Chopper,"** Nami said, approaching him. **"Don't cry, nothing's going to happen. When we get back, those two will be fine and you'll see that we've managed to keep Zoro with us."** She gave him a smile.

The small reindeer stared at her, some tears leaving his eyes as he nodded.

"**Everything will be fine, right?"**

Nami stroked his head and nodded.

In response, the little guy was a bit calmer; he stopped crying and went back to his reading. Nami, out of curiosity, took a glance at what he was reading.

«How to Treat Deadly Poisons» was the title of the book. When she read that, what little peace she had achieved quickly faded.

She straightened up, immediately trying to appear serene, her gaze falling again on where the island should be.

'_Luffy…Zoro…be careful.'_

Her nerves returned to the forefront, but there was no going back, something good or bad would come from this plan. And the redhead hoped it was good…their fate would soon be seen in one week.

* * *

:::X:::**Final Notes**:::X:::

Hope that you enjoy it! I'm going to try hard to bring another update of this fic…sorry a lot! ºAº

_**PD:** Need a translator! Please somebody help! ;O;_

**KEI'S NOTES: ** I wish English had more ways to refer to a person by hair color besides "blonde," "brunette," and "redhead." I realize that's actually all we need, since (other than when hair loses its color) those are the only colors naturally found in people, but still. I mean, Ludra can call Zoro _el peliverde_ in Spanish, short and sweet, but I have to call him "green-haired [insert man/boy/youth/etc. here]." If someone has an unconventional hair color, we English-speakers have to call them a "blue-haired [noun]," not "blue-head" (because that just sounds strange) or—as I have occasionally seen in fanfic—"bluenette," though I respect the creativity of the last one. Sigh. I guess I just needed to vent about that.

* * *

-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

**To be continued…oka' n-n?  
**-•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•- -x- -•-

X:::x-X**S.L.E**x-x::X: **  
**Xx:::xX**Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX


End file.
